


Arrangements

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burton has a special arrangement with Abby, but now he wants to up the terms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

Philip Burton threw his head back, jaw slack and eyes closed. If anyone walked in right now, they'd blush, apologise and leave highly embarrassed – believing they'd caught Burton having a sneaky wank under the desk. However, if they stayed and moved in closer they'd realise that under his desk between his thighs was Abby Maitland, and she was giving him one hell of a good blow job.

He let out a satisfied groan – she really was an expert. This arrangement was turning out to be so much better than he'd originally anticipated. He'd always had a thing for little blondes, and when Abby came back from the Cretaceous he couldn't quite believe his luck – most women bowed to his every command; the offer of money and expensive gifts was usually a great incentive. But he quickly discovered that Abby was not 'most women' and she was not easily swayed by grand gestures and materialistic things. Then he discovered the chink in her armour – Connor Temple.

It seemed Abby would do anything for Connor; especially if she thought he was in danger. A threat to add some poisonous gas to the air con system in Connor's lab if she didn't suck his cock worked. He'd managed to make that work for three days before he upped the demands. He'd been withdrawing before he came and spilling himself over his hand, but now he insisted that he came in her mouth. She'd tried to protest, but he just said the words 'air conditioning' and she relented. Then after two days of letting her spit it out, he demanded that she swallowed if she wanted Connor to stay safe.

He was so close and trying desperately to hold off as long as he could. Her beautiful mouth was wrapped around the end of his cock, sucking and licking him with vigour. Her hand was at the base of his cock, pumping it and matching her actions with her tongue. The sound of her sucking and her heavy breathing was like music to his ears – despite her protests to the contrary, he suspected she enjoyed this as much as he did.

Then, his hips jerked involuntarily and Abby stopped sucking. She knew it was only a matter of seconds. With a loud groan, he shot his cum into the back of her throat; grabbing the back of her head with both hands so that she wouldn't pull away. It felt amazing, the warmth of her mouth around him and her moans as she swallowed down everything he gave her sent wonderful waves of pleasure through his body.

Finally spent, he withdrew and released her head so that she could get her breath. There was something rather satisfying in seeing her wipe his cum from the corner of her mouth. She looked up at him, pink cheeked and pleading with her eyes for permission to leave. Usually, he'd nod and she'd scurry off... but he decided today was time to move the game on again.

“Where did you learn to suck cock like that?” he said. His hand drifted to his soft cock, stroking it gently and watching Abby as he did so.

“Practice,” Abby replied simply, moving from her knees so that she could stand up.

“I'd say that you were extremely well practised. Tell me about it. Who were those lucky men and boys who had the benefit of your many practice sessions?” He felt his cock twitch; he was going to enjoy hearing this.

“I don't recall this being part of the arrangement?” Abby stood up and glared at him, so he grabbed her wrist and made her face him.

“Just think of poor Connor... laid in a hospital bed, gasping to get air in his damaged lungs....” Burton's lip curled into a snarl. He saw the look of defeat in her eyes and knew he had her yet again.

“I used to charge the boys in my class £2 per blow job behind the Science lab at school. Then some of the older boys found out, and paid me £3 if I swallowed.”

Burton let out a laugh. He could picture a teenage Abby during her lunch break with a queue of boys waiting eagerly with their money. “It sounds like an excellent money maker. I admire anyone who uses their skills to make money.”

Abby closed her eyes. The memory was not one she was proud of. Back in those days, she'd been incredibly lonely – the girls hated her because they saw her as a bit of a slag, and the boys only really wanted her because she was considered easy. One boy had offered her an extra £1 if he could put his hand inside her knickers, and then word got around about that and they all expected it. She let it continue because at least it meant she was getting attention.

“I need to go. I have to finish the report for...”

“Not yet. I'm intrigued,” Burton's mouth curled back into a snarl and his eyes darkened. If Abby had allowed those boys to touch her, then he wanted that too. “How long did your little 'business' last?”

“University.” Abby felt her cheeks burning, both with embarrassment and anger. At University she was not alone desperate for company, but she needed money as well. Her foster parents had tried to help her as much as possible but it was barely enough to cover basic living costs. It went way beyond blow jobs and hands inside her underwear.

“Quite the little entrepreneur weren't you?” He pulled his chair closer to her and placed both his hands on her waist. Abby flinched, sensing something more was to come. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt and his fingers skimmed over the bare flesh of her stomach. “It's not that different to now really,” he said softly. “But instead of me giving you money, I keep Connor safe. I think that's more than reasonable.”

Abby had feared this would escalate when she started. She had known he wouldn't just settle for a simple blow job but couldn't think of a way out. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd do something to Connor; he was a powerful man with many connections. She felt her waistband loosen; he had unfastened the button and was slowly easing the zip down.

“So...let's see if my suspicions about you are correct,” he growled.

“Suspicions?” Abby heard her voice trembling. His fingertips had slid inside the opening of her jeans now and just easing under the elastic of her underwear.

“You always leave here in such a hurry. I bet you head straight to the ladies bathroom for some relief.”

“Yes, to throw up!” Abby hissed.

Burton laughed. “I don't believe you. You couldn't possibly give a blow job with such enthusiasm and swallow my cum so eagerly without getting just a little turned on by it. I bet you're sopping wet right now.” His fingers slid further and Abby's breath hitched. The rough tips brushed against the swollen hub of her clit. He was right; her body couldn't help but get aroused no matter how much she tried to disconnect from it.

Spurred on by her reaction, Burton moved his fingers further, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. She let out a whimper, and he looked up at her. “Feels good doesn't it?” he rasped. Abby remained silent. This was going to happen whether or not she liked it so she'd just have to endure. His hand was now fully inside her underwear and his fingers had moved from her clit to the wetness of her pussy. Grazing his thumb against her clit, he slid his long middle finger inside her.

“I was right it seems!” He said triumphantly. He pushed a second finger inside and then began to move them in and out, curling them and opening and closing them in a scissor motion. She couldn't help wriggling against him and she could feel a familiar warm tingle in the depths of her groin.

He stood up and pressed her against the desk, increasing his pace and getting rougher. “Take your shirt off!” he demanded. Abby's trembling fingers fumbled with her buttons, and Burton decided she was taking too long. He pulled it from her shoulders and licked his lips. “Just perfect!”

It was like he had become possessed. Her jeans were pulled down, followed by her knickers and his head was between her thighs. Parting her folds with his fingers, his tongue probed her. Abby gasped; she was close to orgasm and her hips rolled into his motions. Burton made grunting sounds as his tongue plunged in and out and his hands pawed her body roughly.

When it hit, Abby's orgasm rolled through her entire body. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress her groans, but it had little effect. Burton did not relent, the extra surge of moisture tasted like honey to him and he lapped hungrily.

As the orgasm subsided, Burton swept his arm across the desk to clear it and then pushed Abby back onto it. “I've wanted to fuck you from the moment I met you!” he growled. “You made me wait too long. You'll give me what I want now.”

She had little choice. He was already on top of her, crushing her beneath him and his hard cock pressed against her stomach. He tore her bra away and clamped his mouth onto her exposed breast, biting the nipple then sucking hungrily. He forced her legs wider apart and settled himself between them, preparing to penetrate her. He had not even bothered to remove any of his clothing; it would only delay things longer and he was not going to wait any longer.

Abby cried out as he entered her; his cock was thick and stretched her almost painfully. Deeper and deeper he pushed inside until he was buried completely. He felt her internal muscles clamping around his shaft and he sighed. Her mouth had felt amazing around his cock, but this was beyond anything else he could have imagined. This was it; he was finally going to fuck Abby.

He pressed one hand down on the desk beside her to lever himself whilst his other hand grasped a breast roughly. His mouth sucked on the other breast and then he began hard, long, slow thrusts. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he entered at a deeper angle, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix with each stroke. Abby whimpered, her body writhing beneath his. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this at all, but she could feel another orgasm building up and she wanted it. She moved with him, her whimpers becoming gasps of pleasure as their fucking increased pace.

Every time his cock reached the deepest part of its thrust, another orgasm swamped through her. He was relentless; pounding into her with a hard, steady pace. Abby could hardly breathe now, such was the intensity. Burton's pants and gasps grew louder and more rapid, as his thrusting became more violent and erratic. His buttocks clenched, his hips jerked and then he screamed out – his cock exploding it's juices into Abby. Her body responding with an equally violent jerk, and her muscles rippled around his shaft to milk it for more. The heat of his ejaculation hit Abby's womb and she felt it clench. Finally, as they both rode out their orgasm, Burton's mouth moved from her breast to her mouth, claiming it in a heated, passionate kiss with his tongue mimicking the dance of their tangled limbs and his cock inside Abby.

Some minutes later, Burton withdrew his softening cock and stood up, tucking himself back inside his trousers and zipping them up. He was exhausted, panting for air and beads of sweat on his forehead. Abby could barely move. She ached from the hard pounding and her body was still quivering and tingling with arousal.

Burton gathered up her clothing and placed it on the desk next to her. “Get dressed,” he sneered. He had done with her now; for the time being. His eyes watched her as she hurriedly pulled on her clothes. Yes, this arrangement was definitely agreeable; it couldn't go back to just a blow job now could it... and then the stakes could be upped yet again in a few days.


End file.
